Goku, the Fish
by Rose Vaughn
Summary: One shot, rated for language. Goku..a fish? It's not what it sounds like! Trust me! Read and see what I mean. Vegeta finds out about having a pet.


GOKU, THE FISH  
  
Author's Note. I don't own DBZ! Don't sue! Anyway. This story was co-written with friend of mine from college. She lost interest, and gave it to me. Vegeta is a little out of character, so be warned!  
  
Vegeta had just finished another round of training in the gravity chamber, and was walking through the living room, when the front door flew open, and his five year daughter bounded into the house.  
  
"Guess what?" The little girl said, clambering up onto her father's back.  
  
Vegeta smiled a brief, almost nonexistent smile. "I hate guessing games."  
  
"Oh Papa, Don't be silly. Mommy bought me something."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Vegeta cast a sidelong glance at his mate, who has just walked in the door. "Really?" He said, straightening up, ignoring the added weight on his back.  
  
"Yep!" Bra giggled. "She got me a fish!"  
  
"For dinner tonight?" Vegeta responded casually.  
  
Bra dropped off her father's back, a horrified look on her face. Vegeta, however, did not notice. "Sushi does sound good..."  
  
Bulma glared at her husband as Bra began to whimper. "No Vegeta. A fish as a pet."  
  
Vegeta glanced down at the fish tank in Bulma's arms. "A pet?" After a few seconds, he turned to his daughter and recovered from what he said just a few seconds ago. "Princess, don't cry. I was just kidding." He said smoothly.  
  
Bra crossed her arms over her chest. "That wasn't very nice." After a few seconds, she smiled brightly. "But it's okay, I forgive you."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, lifted Bra into his arms, and followed his wife into the kitchen, where she placed the bowl on the table.  
  
Bra squirmed down out of his grasp. "I'm gonna name him Goku." She stated proudly.  
  
Vegeta stifled a short, evil laugh. "Why Goku?"  
  
Bra looked at him incredulously. "Because Goku is a cute name."  
  
Bulma smiled at Vegeta's reaction. She just loved watching the two of them interact with each other. He didn't know it, but that little girl had him wrapped tightly around her little finger.  
"Why not name him Scales or Bubbles, or whatever you call fish?"  
  
Bra frowned at her father. "Because I want to name him Goku."  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Okay Princess, whatever you want..." He said leaving the room.  
  
As he left, Bulma could hear him mumble to himself. "A fish? As a pet?"  
  
Later that evening, after a rushed dinner, Bulma had disappeared to her lab, leaving Vegeta to himself. His stomach rumbling, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Scanning the shelves, he was just about to reach for a container when Trunks walked into the room.  
  
"Anything good in there, dad?"  
  
Vegeta grunted quietly. "Only if you like leftover squid."  
  
Trunks visibly shuddered. "I think I'll just go and grab a burger."  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the squid. "Whatever. More for me."  
  
Not even paying attention as his son left, Vegeta sat down at the kitchen table. Grabbing his chopsticks, he began to eat. Then the fish caught his eye. The Saiyan wiggled a piece of the squid at the fish. "You want some?" He laughed. "Of course you wouldn't. You're just a stupid fish."  
  
The fish, being a fish, did the only thing it could. It just floated there, staring back at Vegeta.  
  
"So, Goku, is it?" Vegeta said, stuffing another piece of squid into his mouth. As he ate, he thought about his daughter.  
  
His princess. Right now, she's asleep, dreaming of ponies or butterflies or whatever it is that little brats dream about.  
  
"Stupid fish."  
  
What's the point of owning something that just swims around in circles all day? The only thing it's good for is food. Pointless. Simply pointless.  
  
"Stupid fish."  
  
He didn't even see why the woman saw the need to get a pet anyway. Oh well. Guess it's a human thing. Dropping his chopsticks into the empty bowl, Vegeta glared at the fish.  
  
As if it knew it was being watched, the fish turned and looked right at him.  
  
Vegeta grinned. "Trying to be brave, aren't we? Well, I can win a stare down any day. You, Goku, don't stand a chance."  
  
For the next few seconds, Vegeta and the fish just stared at each other. Then suddenly, the fish flared its fins, and bloated up.  
  
Caught off guard, and thinking he had done something seriously wrong, Vegeta got up, turned around, and quickly left the room.  
  
Finally completing her work in the lab, Bulma went upstairs to go to bed. When she got to the room, she was surprised to see Vegeta still awake, and looking fairly nervous...at least as nervous as Vegeta would look.  
  
"Why are you still up?"  
  
"I didn't mean to do it." He said quietly.  
  
"Didn't mean to do what?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma, a guilty expression on his face. "I killed Goku."  
  
The information hit her like a ton of bricks and Bulma stared at Vegeta in shock. "Wh-What? It can't be...Why'd you do that?" She said, her voice rising.  
  
Vegeta quickly grabbed Bulma's arm. "Be quiet, woman! I don't want to wake up Bra! I wouldn't even be able to look at her!"  
  
Bulma stared at him for a moment. "Bra?" She yelled. "You're worried about Bra? What about Chi Chi, Gohan and Goten...What about me?!"  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma for a moment when it hit him that they were talking about two different things. "I'm not talking about Kakarot, woman! I'm talking about that dammed fish! It just blew up!"  
  
Bulma blinked at her husband and then, without a word, she turned and left the room. For a few moments, it was quiet, and then Vegeta could hear Bulma call out to him. "Vegeta, come here please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Vegeta...I won't ask again."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta quietly sat at the table, contemplating the events of the previous night. Bulma had left to take Bra to school, and was, by now, over at Kakarot's house. By this evening, the entire group would know about what happened last night. But for now, it was just him and the fish. Vegeta popped a small piece of sushi in his mouth. "A fighting fish...huh? I guess one fish is as good as any other..."  
  
Vegeta sat there for a moment as Goku swam around in his tank. After a few seconds, the fish puffed up again.  
  
"Oh no Goku, that won't work on me anymore. Stupid fish." 


End file.
